


No Cause for Alarm

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John touches something he shouldn't...and something he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Cause for Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ mcsheplets challenge 007. Oops.

"Is that supposed to be doing that?"

Rodney straightened at John's words and stared at the panel of blinking crystals.

"Eh?"

He wandered across, pushed on one crystal and pulled another, swapping two over but the only change was the increasing speed of the blinking crystals on the console. He glared at it with malevolence, as if it was personally responsible for every bad thing that had ever happened in his life, confused by the sudden activation when he was convinced he had done nothing to... Eyes widening, he turned slowly, looking straight at John, the only other person present.

"What did you touch?" he asked mildly.

John shrugged with one shoulder, trying for the nonchalant, innocent look that screamed _guilty_ in Rodney's eyes.

"You did, didn't you?" He snarled, stabbing at him with a finger. "I specifically told you not to even breathe in here but, oh no, you had to go touch, didn't you? Not good enough that your uncontrollable tactile tendencies brought a nightmare entity that killed me in my sleep." He ignored the wince. "This time, who knows what you've released from ten thousand years of captivity as part of some long forgotten, failed experiment by a bunch of second-rate sorcerers and their apprentices."

John smirked at the description, but Rodney had long since had the awe of the Ancients beaten out of him, quite literally on a few occasions. It was little wonder, and probably a relief, that the Ancients had chosen to stop meddling in the affairs of mere mortals once Rodney had seen the extent of the damage they had caused before ascending. He stepped back from the console and the machine it controlled, cursing softly under his breath as he wondered what purpose it might have served when Atlantis was populated by the Ancients.

"God, I hope this isn't another one of their accelerated ascension machines." He gazed upwards but no bright light burst from the ceiling to coil around him and alter his DNA. Instead, he felt a little hot, his skin tingling. A fever? "Oh no," what if it was another one of those contagions like the nanovirus? What if it targeted ATA gene holders this time? He turned to John and swallowed hard. "Are you...hot?"

The smirk grew and Rodney backed away as John stalked forward, fingers working busily on his gun holster, dropping it to the floor before stretching to reveal a golden midriff covered in a smattering of dark hair. John crossed his arms over his body, grasping the hem of his tight black t-shirt and, swiftly, pulled it over his head, discarding it casually as he drew closer and closer.

"Oh, I think we both know the answer to that, Rodney," he purred, licking his lips, eyes focused on Rodney's mouth, moving lower, and Rodney flushed in embarrassment, silently begging the forgiveness of every women he had ever mentally stripped naked in their presence. He squeaked pathetically when his back hit the wall, especially as John continued to advance on him, hands busy working the zipper of his pants, timing it so the baggy pants fell past his knees just as he reached Rodney, boxer briefs following.

John's hands cupped Rodney's face, fingers dragging backwards through his hair as he angled Rodney's head just so and dove in for a kiss, licking and sucking at Rodney's lips, teasing them open with his tongue, sucking on him while mashing the full length of their bodies together, his hard cock grinding into the cradle of Rodney's still-clothed hip. Lost in sensation, Rodney barely noticed the hand that slipped down and under his t-shirt, pulling aside the soft cotton, a ragged fingernail scraping over a sensitive nipple, causing him to yelp into the mouth covering his. Halfheartedly, he tried to push John off but his head was spinning with long-denied desire, with want and need and lust, his body betraying him, dragging John closer instead as his pants were opened and worked down his legs. He pushed on John's head, desperate to feel the hot mouth against a nipple, against his belly, mouthing a line of pure lust to his aroused cock. He wanted to be enveloped in the heat of that amazing mouth, to feel the thick tongue sliding against his length, feel it slick across the sensitive head and suck. Oh yes, there should be sucking, lots of sucking and licking and blowing and... He gasped as John mouthed him through the thin cotton boxers, smacking his head back against the wall as the saliva and precome slicked material was shoved aside, sucking on soft inner thigh before he took Rodney's cock into his hot mouth.

"Rodney, we have finished in the outer room. Do you wish me to assist...?" Zelenka's tinny voice came through his head set and Rodney barely had the sense to fumble with the ear piece while one hand remained clutching the dark strands of John's hair for dear life.

"No! Wait. I'll be there soon."

"Rodney? You sound strange. Are you all right?"

"No! Yes! No cause for alarm...something came..." He made the mistake of looking down, and almost came at the sight of dark, messy hair, face buried in Rodney's groin, hand fisted around his own erection as he slowly sucked Rodney's brains out through his cock, "Something came up. That's all. And...and once I have it under control then...then..."

"Rodney! I am coming..."

Zelenka's words whited out along with most of Rodney's brain as John's tongue twisted in just that spot as he sucked, Zelenka no longer the only one who was coming at that moment.

"Rodney! Rodney!" A soft woman's voice called to him and he murmured, "Five more minutes, mom."

He tried to brush off the gloved hand lightly tapping his cheek, until that registered as a little too surreal even for his mother.

"Huh?"

Looking down, he choked on another unmanly squeak, realizing he had slid down the wall, legs splayed wide open at the knees, yet caught at the ankles by his pants and boxers, and John collapsed over him, his face still buried in Rodney's groin, bare ass sticking up. Fortunately, John was out cold and Rodney wished he could say the same for himself.

"Wha...? What happened?" He looked up to see Keller's concerned face hidden behind a hazmat suit helmet.

Beyond her, more orange clad people were working on the console that John had touched and a quick, concerned glance revealed one of them as Radek. He finished what he was doing and hurried over, kneeling down beside Rodney and his unconscious team leader, who was technically now his lover too.

"Oh god! What did he touch?"

"I would say just about everything."

Radek smirked, giving an obvious glance along the length of Rodney's body, forcing Rodney to look down too and see the pattern of bite marks leading down from one nipple, across his belly and hip and down to what he could see of his inner thigh.

"Oh ha ha de ha."

Rodney shoved both hands into his lap when Keller and one of her staff pulled John off him, trying to maintain what little of his shredded dignity remained. He pulled his knees up to his chest and dropped his heavy head onto them.

"I'm never gonna live this down. They'll write this on my epitaph, read it out as part of the introduction to my Nobel prize acceptance ceremony."

"Could be worse."

Rodney raised his head and snarled. "Oh yes? And exactly how could this have been any worse than it is?"

"Could have been Dejean working with you instead of Colonel Sheppard."

Rodney shuddered as he thought of the scientist who had replaced Kavanagh as his worse nightmare. "Point taken."

He watched as John was loaded onto a gurney, covered and swiftly taken away. Keller knelt down beside him again and he frantically grabbed at his pants as she and another medic tried to remove them along with his shoes and socks...and, wait a second, where had his t-shirt gone? He couldn't recall removing that at all.

"Ow!"

Keller removed the needle and rubbed the spot where she'd injected him. "Just something to calm you."

"I've just been infiltrated with an alien virus affecting...affecting..." He waved a hand over his body, "And you're pushing more drugs into me?"

Zelenka removed his helmet. "Sound waves."

"What?"

"The Ancients were experimenting with combinations of sound waves and their effect upon the human psyche and body." He grinned. "Mood music...except in too high a range for human ear. Dogs might have heard."

Rodney knew he had a retort for that but everything was getting fuzzy again, and then there were the lights passing by and a sense of movement, and Keller's pretty face staring down occasionally telling him everything was going to be fine.

****

He awoke to the normal sounds of the infirmary, the curtain pulled around his bed to offer a modicum of privacy. His mouth felt stripped of moisture, as if he'd been sucking on cotton wool and he was grateful when someone guided a straw between his lips so he could suck on cool water. He forced open his eyes and it took a moment to realize it was John.

"You okay?" John asked softly.

"Wha...?" And then it all flooded back, the moment of realization reflected back in the chagrined expression crossing John's face. He watched as John rubbed the back of his neck in a familiar, uncomfortable gesture, only then noticing John was also in a set of scrubs.

"We have to talk." John stated softly even though it looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do--ever.

"No. I think I'm happy to go with plausible denial on this one. Amnesia, maybe."

John stared at him for a moment as Rodney offered him the perfect _out_ but instead of taking it, he sighed.

"Zelenka found the database entry. Apparently, it was the Ancients' version of blind date. Fill the room with a six to a dozen people and see who made out, if any. The greater the existing feelings towards another person, the stronger the reaction." He looked away in embarrassment. "I think my reaction speaks for itself, and I'm sorry for..." He cleared his throat. "If you want off the team then..."

"Wait! What are you...? No. I don't want off the team."

"Look, I know you and Katie are pretty..."

"Over."

John looked confused. "I was going to say close."

"I had an...well not so much of an epiphany because it was something Jeannie said that made me think hard about where I was with Katie...but when you started with the stripping and..." he broke off with a grimace. "I realized I... and I didn't exactly push you away. I think I might have wanted..." He waved a hand between them as if that explained everything

"We both suck at this."

Rodney felt affronted for a moment and then sagged. For all his talking, and yes, he knew he talked too much thank you very much, he'd never found it easy to speak about feelings.

"Yeah," he sighed.

A determined look crossed John's face and he leaned in, taking Rodney's face in his hands and angling his head just so--until their lips met in a soft, delicate kiss that barely brushed across each other yet still sent a tingle of need and anticipation straight to Rodney's groin. John pulled back, looking as awed and undone as Rodney felt.

"I guess actions speak louder than words," Rodney managed after a moment.

John grinned mischievously. "And hearing that is music to my ears," he purred before leaning in and kissing him soundly this time.

THE END


End file.
